


Matchmaking

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Honour to us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Firebender!Reader





	Matchmaking

"Avatar Aang, welcome to the matchmaker of the fire bending kingdom," greeted a servant boy dressed in crimson robes with a black horned demon mask upon his face as he bowed low.

Aang had to stop his eyes rolling because Katara stood on his foot. Ever since she had gotten matched to another boy from the Northern Water Tribe, the romance between them had fizzled out. So, Katara suggested (more like forced) Aang should go to the matchmaker in the Fire Nation just as she had done.

So here they were, Katara watching Aang very carefully so he couldn't run away and Aang was currently wishing he could fall into a hole and die.

The demon masked boy then stood up and beckoned for the two to follow before turning around and walking into the large and luxurious matchmaker's home.

As the two walked behind the boy they exchanged whispers.

"Can we go? Say it's important?"

"No, Aang. Besides this shows you are making an effort to understand Fire Nation culture."

_She had a point._

The people of the fire nation were rejecting Aang because he had not shown any sign of interest in the Fire Nation except through Zuko. He regularly visited the water tribes to penguin sled and have fun with Sokka. Sometimes he helped Toph on the police force to hunt down criminals and bring justice to the Earth Kingdom. The Air Temple was being slowly restored through the help of the Earth Kingdom. But he had not done anything with the Fire Nation, hence why Katara found it easy to force him here.

Aang sighed before nodding and the two fell silent once more, walking through the winding corridors whilst following the boy before Aang asked, "What's with the mask?"

Expecting Katara to answer he was shocked when the boy did instead, "They are to protect the identity of those involved and to protect this place from spirits who may wish to interfere with the matchmaker's spirit talks."

Once more they fell into silence before the boy stopped and Aang walked into his back. The boy coughed so Aang jumped back. The boy then turned to face the Avatar, "Only the one to be matched shall go through," He turned to face Katara, "If you would follow me." The boy walked off with Katara following. She turned around quickly and mouthed 'good luck' to Aang then speeding up to catch up with the boy guiding her.

Aang looked down the hall wistfully before a voice called to him, "Come Avatar Aang. It is time." Aang looked at the direction the voice came from and was met with the sight of a door.

Hesitating, Aang re-evaluated and wondered if it was a good time to turn around. Before he could the doors opened and he was greeted with the sight of a line of girls dressed in their finest lined against the wall and a small table set up with a sour faced woman sat opposite to the door.

Upon seeing the Avatar the women stood up and bowed, the girls following suit. Aang bowed in return.

"Welcome Avatar Aang. It is such an honour to be your matchmaker."

"Thank you."

"We are missing one I am afraid. She is late as always. My apologies," the matchmaker then bowed to the Avatar once more but all he could think about was what type of girl would be late to her possible matchmaking ceremony?  
"I'M LATE AGAIN!" shouted the young girl with Y/C hair that was currently being combed through by said girl's fingers because she had woken up late once more.

_My parents are going to be so disappointed if the matchmaker talks to them once more._

Y/N L/N was a young girl who loved fire and adored bending it, spending all her time bending it, but her parents wanted to marry a good man like every other normal girl in the Fire Nation. So Y/N continued fire bending late into the night last night and fell asleep at dawn; completely forgetting that she had to report to the matchmaker early the next morning to practise her 'skills' of tea-making, polite talk, posture and gentle flirting before the guests showed up because Y/N was terrible at all of these things.

So she needed all the practise she could get.

Which she wouldn't have now because she was late by many hours.

So, Y/N was currently dashing to the Matchmaker's office whilst sorting out her hair and outfit, reciting her lines and praying to the spirits (more like begging) that the matchmaker wouldn't roast her alive (even though she had no fire bending powers just like many of the girls involved in her service).

When Y/N reached the Matchmaker's office inside the building she opened the door and leant against it. The look the Matchmaker gave Y/N made her wish she had fire bending powers so she could just kill her.

It was only after Y/N had gained her breath did she realise that someone was laughing. Before the young fire bender could burn him she realised three things:

The first was that he was very handsome. The second was that he was a customer for the matchmaker to match with one of the girls. And the third was that he was the Avatar and was laughing at her.

 _I hate my life._  
At the door was one of the most beautiful yet messy and tired girls Aang had ever seen in his life. She had wild Y/C hair and eyes that held a roaring fire behind them; looking like a wild predator that had been backed into a corner and was ready to strike out.

The matchmaker signaled to her with one hand and the girl rushed to join the line, standing out against the line of immaculate girls with gentle smiles on their faces, delicate and gentle-looking.

The Matchmaker coughed before gesturing for Aang to sit at the table to discuss the girls he had seen, sending them out one by one so Aang could survey them.

But he only had eyes for the wild girl.

After they had all left the room the matchmaker asked Aang which girls he was interested in talking to.

He answered truthfully and received a look of disgust, anguish and mortification before she got up and went out of the door, closing it behind her.  
The door opened and the matchmaker looked livid, she grabbed Y/N by the ear, yanked the girl to her and whispered angrily, "You better behave girl." She then released the girl's ear and pushed her through the door before following into the room where the Avatar had remained seated.

When the matchmaker sat down on the left side of the Avatar, Y/N moved to sit opposite as was appropriate.

They all sat in silence and Y/N could feel the matchmaker's eyes burning into the side of my head. Only then did Y/N just remember that she was meant to make the tea. Standing up Y/N rushed over to the tea station, shakily picking it up and moving it to the table. Unfortunately the intense stare of the Avatar caused the young girl to slip and heat up the tea pot too much, the boiling water falling on the matchmaker.

Shrieking she stood up and ran out of the room leaving the Avatar and Y/N together. Alone.  
Time quickly went by as the two sat in silence before the Avatar asked, "So why are you so messy?"

"I slept in," she replied bluntly.

"You slept in?"

"Yeah, I was busy fire bending?"

"You fire bend?"

"Yeah I do, why? Got a problem with it? Because if you do then you can-"

"I don't actually have a problem with it I just thought that all the girls with this agency couldn't bend."

The girl sighed, "Most can't. After the war, as you may recall, a gang of people went around killing children who could fire bend, to stop anyone like Ozai ever being able to rise to power. Due to that gang I lost friends and even family. So this agency mainly deals with non-benders or people who refuse to bend so they can be happy."

Aang nodded in sympathy and then asked, "So why are you here?"

"Neither of my parents can bend but this agency had matched them before the war so they wanted me to find the same happiness...and give up bending altogether."

"Do you enjoy bending?"

She nodded.

"Then we should fight!"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S GO!" Aang screamed before grabbing the young girl's wrist and dragging her outside, the two smiling and laughing together like over-excited children; racing past Katara to go fight.

Katara smiled at the two. _I knew you would find someone that would make you happy, Aang. Matchmaking truly does work._


End file.
